


Courtship One-Shots

by TheOutgriber



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Gen, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Homeworld is Horrible, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutgriber/pseuds/TheOutgriber
Summary: Several brief looks into the fraught relationship of Blue Zircon and Yellow Zircon, rivals with benefits. Prompts welcome.





	Courtship One-Shots

“In the matter of Morganite Facet 2F4O Cut XM versus Ruby Facet 2F6M Cut 8XI, the Court finds the Defendant guilty on all charges. She is forthwith sentenced to 3,000 cycles in isolation,” the emerald says, snapping her fingers.  
The ruby in question disappears immediately.  
Yellow Zircon grins. Across from her, Blue Zircon stands frozen.  
“I guess that's another win for me,” Yellow says cheerfully.  
Blue does not respond.  
Yellow chuckles. “Don’t be a sore loser, Blue. It’s unbecoming.”  
“This isn’t a game,” Blue says through gritted teeth.  
Before Yellow has a chance to respond, Blue storms out of the courtroom, scattering milling rubies in her wake. Yellow frowns, then turns to congratulate her client.  
She finds Blue when the stars are out, standing on one of the many balconies of the Blue Court.  
“Honestly, Blue,” she says, “why do you have to be so--” Naive. Overzealous. Earnest. “You don’t have to get so worked up. What’re you afraid of?”  
Blue leans against the railing, face in her hands.  
“Blue,” Yellow says, putting a hand on her back. Blue shrugs her off.  
“Blue, come on. It happens. You won't be demoted for this. It’s only a ruby. An Era 2 ruby--”  
Blue whirls around, pointing a shaky finger at Yellow. “No, it’s not!” she growls. “And this. Is. Not. A. Game,” she says, jabbing the finger into Yellow’s chest with every word. “That ruby was innocent, and you know it!”  
“Well, what did you expect?” Yellow asks, affronted. “I’m a prosecutor. I did my job. What about the time I won that case with the obsidian? The odds were in her favor, but I got that conviction. You congratulated me then!”  
“That-that was categorically different,” Blue snaps. “You just don't care. You don't care whether your clients are innocent or guilty or what you have to do to win! You’d prosecute your own DIAMOND if you thought you'd get away with it--” She claps her hands over her mouth, shaking her head.  
“I didn’t say that,” she mutters behind her hands.  
“No, you didn’t,” Yellow replies coolly.  
Fortunately, this dose of fear calms Blue down just enough. Yellow sees an opportunity. She runs her fingers over Blue’s cravat, smoothing it out. When Blue stays put, Yellow strokes down Blue’s chest. “Never mind. It’s over now,” she says, feeling a little shock of pleasure as Blue reaches up to hold the hand in place. Blue knows their situation. Yellow says and does all manner of things to win a case. One would think Blue would be used to it after thousands of years. But not Blue. Blue is just as sensitive as the day she emerged. Just as soft.  
“May I?” Yellow asks, leaning in close.  
Blue nods, and they kiss. It’s quiet, chaste. Yellow ghosts fingertips over Blue’s shoulder but does nothing more. Blue pulls back after a moment. “It’s not over, actually,” she says, blushing dark. Yellow gapes, feeling the color rise in her own face. “You appealed?”  
“I’ll see you in court,” Blue says, turning from Yellow to look at the stars.  
Yellow nods and slips away without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand we're off! Please review and send requests for other prompts, pairings (though Courtship will remain central), and interactions you'd like to see, both sfw and nsfw. Title may also change if this turns into something more cohesive. Thanks for reading!


End file.
